destinycollectfandomcom-20200215-history
Bungie Rewards MMXIX Seal Pin
The is a Bungie Rewards exclusive pin based on the appearance of the in-game Moments of Triumph 2019 seal from ''Destiny 2'' (2017), which, upon completion, unlocks the title of MMXIX. Overview The Bungie Rewards MMXIX Seal Collectible Medallion Pin (as was its full title on the Bungie Store) was added to the Bungie Store during the Destiny 2 Solstice of Heroes 2019 event, as part of the Season of Opulence collection of Bungie Rewards products. It is designed after the Moments of Triumph 2019 Seal introduced in this event, the back featuring a pattern of small swords, with the Bungie insignia proclaiming "BUNGIE OFFICIAL" framed in the middle, with the "MMXIX" title under it in its own frame. The pin uses two needles aligned horizontally, with two black tricorn-shaped clutches to fit over the needles. The pin's overall dimensions are 1.56" x 1.81" x .25" (3.97cm x 4.6cm x .64cm), not including the needles or clutches. As mentioned, this pin was first offered during the Solstice of Heroes event in Summer 2019. Its discount code was available to be earned until December 31th, 2019, and it was offered for purchase with said code until the same deadline. However, the Moments of Triumph 2019 seal was only available for completion in-game until September 17th, 2019, making it the game's first seal to have a deadline within which it could be earned. In order to earn the discount code for this product, players had to complete the Moments of Triumph 2019 seal in Destiny 2, earning them the MMXIX title in-game. Upon completing this, players could then redeem their discount code through the Bungie Rewards page on Bungie.net and use it to purchase the pin on the Bungie Store for $19.99 USD. As of December 31st, 2019, this pin is no longer officially available to buy, and is unlikely to ever be offered for sale by Bungie again. Packaging and Inclusions The packaging for this pin is minimal, consisting of a 3.56" x 3.69" x 1.31" (9.05cm x 9.37cm x 3.33cm) black felt case with a paper slip cover. The slip cover displays Bungie Rewards branding on both the sides, and the front and back. The case itself is all but blank, with an exception for the front, which showcases the Moments of Triumph 2019 seal design in a stark gold color. It opens with a hinge that snaps into place, leaving the case open at an angle. The inner top of the inside of the case features a reflective gold tricorn, while the bottom displays the pin on a removable felt square. Of which the pin is pierced through, sitting in an indentation in the shape of the pin, with the clutches at the back holding it in place. The only other thing included in the package is a folded card inserted under the slip cover. This card features similar Bungie Rewards branding on the front and back, but upon opening the card, you are greeted with a "Congratulations!" on the top half, with the bottom half consisting of a short write up briefly describing what earning the MMXIX title means for a Guardian, as well as a congratulatory message from Bungie. Official Description Gallery Rewards MMXIX Pin 1.jpg|Final product shot with case Rewards MMXIX Pin 3.jpg|Final product shot Rewards MMXIX Pin 4.jpg|Case design Rewards MMXIX Pin 2.jpg|Early product render with case Rewards Shadow-MMXIX Pins 1.gif|Promotional video External Links *Bungie Store - MMXIX Collectible Medallion Pin (Wayback Machine) *@BungieStore Tweet Category:Bungie Rewards Pins Category:Moments of Triumph